I Want You
by Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo
Summary: From the beginning, I knew it was a love that cannot come true. "Rin, you don't understand it! What I really want...You don't understand anything." I gripped her wrist and pushed her to the wall. First English fanfic. RnR please? Happy Birthday Kagamines!


Yessy : Yeeyy! My first English Fanfic!

Len : Well, technically no. Because you had written English crossover fic but you deleted it!

Yessy : Yeah, whatever. Btw Happy Birthday Rin and Len! Because I think I'm broke this month so I give you this fanfic as a gift!

Rin : Thank you! ^_^

Yessy : Enough talking! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>I Want You<strong>

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything in here! orz**

**Len's POV**

From the beginning, I knew it was a love that cannot come true. Yesterday, my dad just announced that I was engaged with a girl named Hatsune Miku. Seriously? I don't know who this Miku girl is. And worse, he said that Miku and I will get married when we turn twenty. I was so surprised and didn't say anything that moment. I knew my dad has a very big company and he did this so he can built a relationship with Hatsune's. But didn't he care with my opinion?

Oh, I haven't properly introduced myself, have I? My name is Kagamine Len, the son of the owner of famous Kagamine company. I lived alone in really big mansion. My mother died when I was seven and my dad is rarely in home. Every time he went home was either he brought a very big new or he just forgot to bring something. Well, technically I didn't really alone in here. There were a few maids and butlers but they didn't lived here.

I had blue eyes and blonde hair, which usually I kept in ponytail. I didn't have many friend. You couldn't called them friend when they just here because of my wealth and charm. Well, my only friend was Kagami Rin. I met her when I was eight. Her dad just died, so her mother, who worked here as a maid, brought her to my mansion. We quickly became a friend. But two years later, her mother died. My dad kindly gave her a job in here as my private maid and lived here. So yeah, I didn't really lived alone.

Ever since I first met Rin, I've been falling in love with her. You should she her back then. She was really cute, kind, and funny. She always there for me. She had silky blond hair that she cut until her shoulder and blue ocean eyes.

Right now, I was sitting under the sakura tree in the school. It was lunch time, but I didn't hungry. My mind was still thinking about that engagement thing. My eyes were closed, tried to relax a little bit. "Len-sama!" called a girl with blond hair.

"Rin, I told you don't called me that when we're in the school. Just called me Len." I said a little bit annoyed.

Rin smiled and said, "Sorry. Len-sa... ehm... Len, you forgot to bring lunch this morning, so I brought it to you." She gave me my lunch as she sat beside me. She still wore the white ribbon that I gave her on her tenth birthday and clips to prevent her bangs from covering her eyes.

I looked at her blue eyes. Have I told you that we have same eyes? "I'm not hungry Rin. You can have it, if you want."

"What's wrong? Something bothered you?" asked Rin concerned. That's one point we became friend, she always care about me. Not like the others, they didn't really care. Especially girls, they always screaming, flattering, and even tried to seduced me (I really don't want to talk about that). Only Rin the girl that normal enough when she near me.

"I'm fine. Just.. thinking about... eh, something."

"I hoped its not about me," she said. "Well, if there's anything you want me to do, just tell me okay?"

"Anything?" She nodded. I put my head in her lap. She was surprised of course. "Don't move. I want to sleep a little bit." I said. Rin stopped moving. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. It was so nice to sleep in Rin's lap. She started humming a song. 'Yume Sakura' I think. She really had beautiful voice. I wished time could stop now.

Teng Teng Teng... the bell was ringing. It was time to go back to the class. I quickly got up from Rin. "Thank you. I think I'm better now. We should go back to class."

"Okay." said Rin. I noticed a blush in Rin's face before we went back to our class.

**~Skip Time~**

I knocked at my dad office. "Come in." he said. I opened the door and said, "You want to see me, dad?"

"Len! Yeah, I just want to you to know that tomorrow we will make a party to announced your engagement with Miku. So, make sure you make a good impression! She's really beautiful, and I think you will fall for her very quickly." said my dad excitingly.

"Really? Ehm... Anything else you want to talk to me?"

"Nope, just that. You can go now." I exited my dad's office. So many things that floated in my mind right now. How can this happened so fast? I even didn't have time to tell Rin that I love... wait- Why was I thinking Rin? Did I just say I love her? I blushed immediately.

I went back to my home. I was greeted by Rin when I arrived there. "Welcome back, Len-sama. How is your day?"

"Fine. Could you bring coffee to my room? I'm really tired." Rin nodded and went to kitchen while I went back to my room. I changed my clothes into long-sleeves shirt and long pants. I sit in my little library in my room and started reading a book when someone knocked the door. It must be Rin. "Come in."

Rin came with the tray in her hand. "I brought your coffee." Rin put a cup of coffee in front of me. I sipped the coffee and its really good. Rin's coffee always brightened my mood.

"Len-sama." Rin called.

"Ah?" I answered still drinking my coffee and reading at the same time.

"So the arranged marriage has been decided right?"

I spited my coffee. "What? Where did you hear that?"

Rin giggled. "Well, it's already a hot topic to talk about in the mansion since yesterday. Hatsune Miku, she's the lady who is famous with her beauty right?"

"Dad just conveniently said that," I said annoyed. "How to marry someone I've never met before."

"You'll meet her tomorrow right?" Rin said with smile.

"Ri..."

"Congratulations."

My eyes widened. I didn't say anything. Rin continued, "I'm sure Len-sama will be pleased with her."

Why were you smiling Rin? "It's like you're telling me to quickly get married." Crap! Did I just said that out loud? "Are you happy if I am with someone else?" My bangs were covering my eyes, so Rin couldn't see it.

There was a silence. "Of course.." answered Rin. "Because Len-sama's happiness is my happiness."

Seriously Rin why were you smiling again? You didn't know what my happiness is. "Rin, you don't understand it! What I really want..." I got up from chair. My bangs still covering my eyes. "You don't understand anything."

"Le..." Before Rin could say anything, I gripped her wrist and pushed her to the wall. Then, I kissed her. Rin was surprised. I can felt her body become tense. She tried to move her hand from my grip and pushed me. But it was useless. I was stronger than her.

I kept kissing her. She slowly closed her eyes. Her face was red. I still pushed her until her leg began limp so we kneed down. Her lips was so soft and warm. And it tasted like orange. Did I tell you that she likes orange?

I finally broke our kiss. She was panting because of lack of oxygen. Her face still red, it even redder than before. She touched her lips with her finger. I could see she was flustered.

"I never once thought of you as only a servant, Rin. I love you. Ever since the first time we met. I've always loved Rin." I blushed when I just realized what I just said.

There was a long silence. Neither Rin nor me said anything after that. I tried to find the answer in Rin's eyes, but I could barely see them because Rin was covering them with her bangs.

"Le.."

"I'm sorry!" I hugged her. "I know I shouldn't say that. But you gave me no choice. I really love you Rin. And I don't want to married anyone else except you."

"Len..." Rin hugged me back. "I'm your servant and you're my master. We live in different kind of world. You know we can't be together even though I have feelings for you.." Rin immediately covered her mouth with her hand, regretted what she just said. "Oh! I mean..."

"Wait. You like me?" I asked. Rin's face became redder. Slowly, she nodded. "You always be in my side, Len." said Rin. "When my mother died, my world seemed to be dark. I had nothing. But you made my world shine again. You gave me your kindness and light to my world. From that moment, I started to have feeling for you. I realized we can't be together so I tried to forget that feeling and..."

I put my finger in her lips. "Don't say that again. I don't want our status burdens our relationship."

"Len.." Her eyes were filled with water. I helped her got up. I wiped her tears with my finger. "Ssshh... stop crying. I promise I will do anything so we can be together." I hugged her again. She stopped crying but I still could feel her body trembling.

_Sekai de ichiban ohimesama _

_Sou iu atsukai kokoro eteru.. darou? _

I almost sweared when I heard my phone ringing. "Hello?" I answered, didn't bother checking the called ID.

"Len? It's me. I have to tell you something."

"Dad?" I confused. I could see Rin did too. Well, my dad never called me unless its really important. "Okay. I have to tell you something too. So, what's wrong?"

"Ehm... well, I can't really tell you trough phone, so I will be home by dinner and tell you by then, okay? See you!" Just like that, He hung up his phone.

"Did something happened?" asked Rin. I almost forgot about her.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He said that he will be home by dinner and tell me by then."

"Guess I have to make the dinner now huh? And what did you want to tell your dad?"

"I want to tell him about us. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." I said that as I kissed her forehead. She blushed after I kissed her. "Well, I better make the dinner now, so..." Rin got out from my room and started to make dinner. I really didn't want her go, but I was hungry because I didn't eat anything during lunch so I let her go.

My dad just arrived when dinner was ready. We eat in silence. I felt really awkward. I rarely had dinner with my dad because he was too busy. After dessert, he finally said, "Well Len, what did you want to say earlier?"

"Ehm... well.." I looked at Rin, who standing beside me. She nodded and gave me encouraging look. "I don't want to marry Miku." My dad raised one of his eyebrows. "I don't want to marry her because... because She's not the one I love. Dad..." I got up from my chair and held Rin's hand. "I love Rin. And I don't want to married anyone else except her." I held Rin more closer.

We waited my dad reaction. Surprisingly, he just laughed. Both Rin and I really confused. "Sorry.. sorry... I'm just glad you're finally confess your feeling, that's all."

I blushed. "Wait! you knew that I love Rin? And you still made me to marry Miku?"

"Of course. I always see your expression become gentle when you're with Rin. Well, everyone in mansion also knew that. We've been waiting for you to tell your feelings for Rin. Some maids also make a bet when you confess your feeling. And about Miku, it wasn't my idea to engaged you two. It was Hatsune's. Because I really respect him, so I said 'yes' when he told me his idea. But don't worry, he just called me that engagement is off because Miku also don't want to marry with you," explained my dad.

"So that means Len and I can be together?" exclaimed Rin.

My dad smiled and nodded. "Of course. You have my blessing. In fact, I really wished you're my future daughter-in-law when I first met you." Rin and I blushed. "Well, I better get going. I still have work to do. Oh, and Len don't do anything to Rin when I'm not here okay." said my dad before he left.

"DAD!" I could hear my dad laughing. "What was he thinking? I'm not gonna do that!"

Rin giggled. "Well, at least now I'm glad he accepted our relationship. And he seems really happy about it."

"That's my dad for you. He has really easy-going character, you know."

"Hmm.. I guess I have to get used to my future father-in-law new character now."

I chuckled. "Aww.. my Rinny wants to marry me."

Rin blushed. "No! I mean yes! Wait.. did I just say yes? I mean..."

I laughed and hugged her. "Don't worry Rin. When that time comes, I will proposed you. So, be prepared I won't accept no as the answer."

"Don't worry, I won't say no when that time comes," said Rin. "Because you're the one and my only love."

"And you're mine." I kissed her again. This time she didn't surprised again. She kissed me back. She put her arm around my neck as I put mine around her waist. I don't how long we kissed. Time seemed stop when we did that. Guess... I was wrong what I said earlier. My love did come true.

The End

* * *

><p>Yessy : How is it? I'm sorry for my bad English because English is not my first language... orz<p>

Len : Nah, it's fine. As long as I got my Rinny *hugs Rin*

Rin : Len! *blush*

Yessy : My my... you two really make a good couple.. well, don't forget to type your comment or critic in review box! Bye! Merry Christmas (although its late), Happy New Year 2012 (Although its not yet) and Happy Birthday to Kagamine Rin and Len!


End file.
